Narberal Gamma
:"I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle maids, who swore loyalty to the overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown. You lower life form should be honored to battle with me." ::-Narberal's introduction to Khajiit Narberal Gamma (ナーベラル・ガンマ, Narberal・Γ) is a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the Pleiades, the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the creation of Nishikienrai, one of the original nine founders of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is also known as Nabe, a magic caster and Momon's adventurer partner of Darkness. Being an adamantite ranked adventurer, she is one of the most powerful female adventurers in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Appearance Narberal Gamma is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Golden Princess. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Being a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver. In her adventurer persona, she wears a plain brown cloak. Narberal's human form is gained through her Doppelgänger's transformation skill. Due to her low-racial level, she can only transform into one form. Her original appearance as a Doppelgänger closely resembles that of Pandora's Actor. Personality Like many others in Nazarick, Narberal views humans as nothing more than low-class creatures. The only human exempt from her contempt is Aureole Omega. Though she does not particularly enjoy killing humans, she will not hesitate to do so if there's no reason to let them live. This nature makes her one of the two, along with Solution Epsilon, "extremely dangerous" Pleiades. As a created NPC of Nazarick, she is extremely loyal to Ainz and proud of her quest to support him close by. Nevertheless, she doesn't understand Ainz's purpose to become a hero very well, so she does not hide her aggressive attitude towards humans and often refers to Ainz with "-sama", even when the two masquerade as adventurers. Background Narberal Gamma was created by Nishikienrai to be one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. She and her sisters served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Narberal along with her sisters are ordered to guard the 9th Floor by Momonga. In the dressing room inside Momonga's Chamber, she is in charge on keeping watch over Momonga. When Momonga's about to leave, she tells him that his guards are ready on standby and cannot let anything bad happen to him. The Dark Warrior Arc Narberal is chosen by Ainz to be his partner for the journey, because she's the most human looking of the Pleiades. She alongside with his master explores the new world disguised as adventurers. Going by the name of Nabe, she was registered as a copper ranked adventurer along with Ainz at E-Rantel. Their objective is to become famous adventures and to gather information. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Narberal stayed behind in E-Rantel as Ainz returned to Nazarick to assess the threat of Shalltear Bloodfallen's rebellion. She later relays a message to him concerning his presence is needed at the Adventurer's Guild. She journeys to the area where Shalltear is maintaining her position. After the adventurers accompanying Darkness have been eliminated, she guides Hamsuke to Nazarick and introduces her to the Floor Guardians. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Narberal was sent by Ainz to complete a quest from the Adventurer's Guild while he was tasked with the quest to collect the special herbs. Ainz sent Yuri Alpha, CZ2128 Delta and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta to help her along the way as an additional support. The Search for Hamsuke Arc Narberal reported to Ainz that Hamsuke had gone missing inside Nazarick after she gave her some experimental materials to transfer to the 6th Floor. Albedo suggested that she should try to search for Hamsuke with Shalltear, but Ainz interrupted her and Narberal ended up together with him. Narberal advised asking her little sister who is in charge of the teleport gates to find out Hamsuke's approximate location. However, Ainz said that while this is a possible action, he wanted to have Shalltear and Albedo to work side by side as a way to improve their relationship. She then apologized for making a foolish suggestion and for not understanding Ainz's wise and insightful plans. Ainz temporarily let her borrow the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, so she could move faster and go to the 6th Floor. Later, Narberal and Ainz were able to find Hamsuke with one of Kyouhukou's minions. Ainz then ordered Narberal to fed Kyouhukou's minion and then command him to leave. When Narberal returned, she apologized to Ainz for this incident, saying it was because of her lack of planning. Narberal apologized one more time saying that she almost killed his pet and for causing trouble for the Floor Guardians. Narberal said that she couldn’t atone for this crime with her life and asked for punishment. Ainz said that everything was okay and is glad that everyone is safe. She accepted her master's kindness and thanked him. The Two Leaders Arc Nabe accompanies Momon and Hamsuke to E-Rantel. After releasing Enri Emmot from the authorities, Momon orders Nabe to questioned Enri on what she's doing here in E-Rantel. Once she is able to obtain enough information from Enri, Nabe returns and tells Momon that she's here to sell the herbs and visiting the temple and Adventurer's Guild. After finding out Enri's request in the Adventurer's Guild, they returned back to Nazarick. There, he would organized a meeting with Lupusregina because she did not inform him of the news about Enri and Nfirea. Once Lupusregina receive a scolding from Ainz, she escorts Lupusregina outside of her master's office. The Dark Hero's Story Arc In E-Rantel, both Nabe and Momon stayed at the Golden Pavilion; she informed her master that the iron ore he requested from the merchants was ready. Curious, she asked why her master purchased various samples of iron, to which Ainz explained that he wanted to see if the quality of ore would make a difference when they were thrown into the Exchange Box to produce YGGDRASIL gold. After he gave her the money to complete the transaction with the merchants, Nabe left the hotel. On the way out, she had a brief encounter with Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim and his servant, Andre. She was proposed by Torkel, but she rejected him and immediately leave. Later, she and Momon were hired to protect Torkel. During this time, Torkel tried to propose again, yet ended up failing the second time. When a Gigant Basilisk appeared, Nabe was asked by Torkel to help Momon. However, she told him that her assistance wasn't needed and that he should pay attention and witness with his own eyes as a new page is written about the legend of Momon. When Narberal and Ainz returned to Nazarick, her master was analyzing the Floor Guardian's requested items from the auction. She asked Ainz permission to give her opinion about the Floor Guardian's requests. She said that all the proposals thought up by everyone were great and that there is no greater joy than to complete a task with Ainz. The Maid Tea Party Arc Narberal participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party alongside her sisters who are also taking part in it. She reported her work with Ainz, as they traveled with two humans after receiving a request from the Adventurer’s Guild. When she informed that they vanquished a Gigantic Basilisk, her sisters started getting jealous of her closeness with Ainz. When Solution asked how many calories were in CZ2128's drink, Narberal informed her that there was enough for an active adult to have nothing for an entire day. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Momon and Nabe accepted a quest from the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild by Marquis Raeven for an unprecedented amount of money. The quest was to suppress the group known as Eight Fingers. She and Momon were taken to the Royal Capital by the magic casters under Marquis Raeven. On their way to the capital, Momon noticed a light in the distance. He decided to head to that location and asked Nabe to use the flight spell and take him closer and then drop him there. They interrupted the fight between Jaldabaoth and Evileye and after a short fight, Jaldabaoth retreated. Ainz asked Narberal to use the message spell and ask Demiurge about the details of his plan. When they heard that Evileye almost killed Entoma, both Momon and herself were filled with killing intention. Along the way, Narberal participated in Demiurge's plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She fought her sisters, Lupusregina Beta, Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, who were disguised as Jaldabaoth's underlings. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Nabe accompanies Momon to Arwintar, the Imperial Capital of the Baharuth Empire. During their visit to the country, she and her master organized a meeting with Fluder Paradyne. At that meeting, they revealed their true power and identity to the magic caster. Upon witnessing the two's tremendous power that surpasses his own, Fluder then swears his allegiance to Ainz and is willing to cooperate with him regarding the workers. Later on, she and Momon went to Count Femel's residence for the next phase and escorted the workers to the Tomb. She and Pandora's Actor stayed in the adventurer's encampment while the workers are busy investigating the ruins. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Re-Estize Kingdom nobles decided to recruit Darkness for the upcoming battle at Katze Plains. Under her alias as "Nabe", she regretfully told the messenger, Baron Cheneko, that Momon was not available. The Pleiades Day Arc Narberal was resting along with her sister, Lupusregina in the room they shared with their sister, Yuri. During her break, Yuri noted that Narberal was spacing out and staring at nothing, finding it disturbing. Though Lupusregina explained to Yuri that it was normal for Narberal as it allowed their sister to relax in her doppelgänger form. Later, she and Lupusregina approached Ainz with the request to give Yuri a new task to keep her busy. Trivia * In her adventurer persona, she is given the nickname "The Beautiful Princess" because of her appearance. Several people have proposed to her, though most people think that she is either a lover or servant of Momon. * In the Web Novel, Narberal used the Ring of Freedom, an illusion magic to become the adventurer named Momon rather than Ainz as Momon in the Light Novel. Quotes *(To Ainz about Humans): "Humans are worthless trash." *(To Ainz): "Ainz-sama, I am very sorry! Allow me to atone for my crime with death!" *(To Hamsuke about Ainz): "Ainz-sama is only pretending to be a warrior, just like playing a game. If he used his real strength in magic, Armageddon would just be a small matter." *(To Khajiit about the Supreme Beings): "Because I was created by the Supreme Being that is greater than god." *(To Ainz): "By your command. From now on, I am no longer Nabe, and will handle this as Narberal Gamma." *(To Khajiit): "I am not interested in the wishes of a lower life form. But your efforts are laughable. I have some words for you. Good work in being the stepping stone of Ainz-sama." *(To Torkel): "Please witness closely with your own eyes, the legend of Momon-san, the moment a new page is written." *(To Ainz): "I think all the proposals thought up by everyone is great! To complete a task together with Ainz-sama, I don't think there is any greater joy than that!" *(To the Pleiades): "Evileye and myself are both elementalists. We are arcane magic casters that specialize in the use of a particular element. Although this means our attack power increases greatly, it also means that outside of our area of expertise, we are quite weak." *(To Ainz about his change in voice as Momon): "Truthfully, I don't think this voice is good. Although it doesn't sound strange, I still think the usual voice of Momon-sa...san sounds better. While I understand there is a reason behind doing this, I admit preferring to hear your old voice." *(To both Ainz and Hamsuke): "That is right! There is none in this world who is as generous as you are, Ainz-sama! He even spared a pathetically weak creature like you." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doppelgängers Category:Maids Category:Elementalists Category:Wizards Category:Magic Casters Category:Adventurers Category:Pleiades Category:Darkness Category:Nazarick